The objective of this project is to continue investigations directed towards the isolation, identification and synthesis of the sex pheromone or pheromones in disease transmitting hard ticks (Ixodidae). Subsequently, the project will explore the potential for using the synthetic sex pheromone(s) and synergists, if present, for disruption of reproductive success in laboratory and wild populations. Other studies will (1) describe the function of the presumed sex pheromone gland and (2) determine the genetic basis, if any, of sex pheromone inheritance and evaluate the potential for tick control by manipulation of this inheritance. The studies will be done with the American dog tick, Dermacentor variabilis and the Rock Mountain wood tick, Dermacentor andersoni, both of which are established in laboratory colonies in our facilities.